


Westallen Couples Tag

by Ohyonametaty



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohyonametaty/pseuds/Ohyonametaty
Summary: Okay, you guys its finally here. My first fanfic for Westallen. I think the title is self-explanatory
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Westallen Couples Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind I know the ending sucks but oh well. And I would love to hear feedback from you.

“Iris come on, it’s been two hours were supposed to have this video done already,” Barry says setting up the camera on their coffee table. He’s slightly annoyed at the fact that Iris talked him into making them a youtube channel after Camilla suggested it as a way to get their numbers up and get readers to interact with “The Citizen” but secretly Iris just wanted to make some memories with him that didn’t include star labs or “The Flash” just them as a healthy, normal couple. 

Mind you she sprung the conversation upon him right after some much needed “alone time” so let’s just say he wasn’t in the right headspace, but happy wife happy life right?

“Okay, I’m coming babe I just had to put finishing touches on my makeup,” Iris yells from the bathroom upstairs. As Iris runs down the stairs Barry can’t help but admire her appearance. “What?” Iris ask a little bemused at the way he’s looking at her

“You’re just really beautiful,” he says with wonderment in his eyes “This has always been my favorite look on you, you know I love your curls.” Iris couldn’t help but blush. After begin married for over two years now she still finds herself getting butterflies. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, Bear. What about my outfit do you think it’s too simple or?” Iris says looking down at her simple grey t-shirt, and blue jeans

“Iris…” Barry deadpans her 

“Okay, I just had to ask.” She says smiling to herself. “Okay, let's get the questions and turn the camera on. 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT…”

“What?” Iris says looking at Barry in utter shock.

“Do I look good?” He says pulling hair that isn’t there behind his ears and giving his best sassy pose with his graphic t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and signature all-white chucks. Iris just looks him up and down.

“Oh my god, you look fine honey.” she expresses rolling her eyes “Now turn it on.”

“Hi, I’m Iris West-Allen and this is my husband Barry Allen (Barry waves at the camera with his goofy smile) and this is our first youtube channel and video so please bear with us. So to start things off I thought we should do something simple like a Q and A or boyfriend/girlfriend tag. I’ve already received some questions and also looked up some as well, so I will let my husband go first.” 

“So I asked the question or do you want me to answer?” he says looking at her confusingly

“Uh, I’ll ask you the question. When did we meet?”

“We met in elementary school, PS 23. And I also remember you calling me Garry for the first two weeks of school.” They both laugh out loud.

“Hey, I was missing two front teeth so I resent that.” Barry just smiles and shrugs at her response. 

“Okay my turn,” Barry says looking down at his phone to find a question. “What is my middle name?”

“Ohh that’s easy. Henry after your dad. “What was I wearing on the first date?”

Barry just smiles remembering how awkward and expensive their first date was, but will never forget it specifically because of what she was wearing. “Oh, how could I forget… you wore a short multi-colored dress with black pumps and a red lip.” Barry ends his statement with a wink.

“Alright don’t get cocky.”

“What is a weird habit that I have?”

“You like to stroke the back of your neck when you're put on the spot or nervous,” Iris says matter of factly 

“No, I don’t … wait do I?” Barry says furrowing his brows 

“You don’t do it much now but back when we first started dating. Pretty much every time my dad was around us you did.” 

Barry just looks at Iris “Well I guess you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right.” She says lightly bumping him while smiling. “Who usually wins arguments?”

“You.”

“Great answer,” Iris says giving her best stellar smile.

“Ha Ha very funny,” Barry states sarcastically. At this point, Barry hesitates and has an unsure look on his face looking down at his phone.

“What?” 

“It’s not really an appropriate question-” 

“Barry we're adults it’s okay.”

“Yeah, but what if you’re dad sees this.” Iris just grabs the phone out of Barry’s hand. “Iris wait-”

“Is that it? What is my favorite sex position?” Iris just shakes her head at him and laughs “ Easy... me on top and doggie.” Iris says throwing his phone back at him while smiling and folding her arms feeling accomplished. Barry just looks at Iris shocked and a little turned on that she actually answered the question. He had to get her back for embarrassing him on camera though. 

“Well, Iris favorite position is -” 

“No shh.” She says while trying to cover his mouth laughing.

“How come I can’t say yours but you can say mine,” Barry says voice muffled by Iris hand covering his mouth.

“Because…”

“Because... Anyway, Iris LOVES-” As soon as Barry was about to say Iris’s favorite positions she lunges at him straddling his lap and putting him in a chokehold not to hurt him but to get him to shut up. He can’t help but laugh out loud at her attempt.

“Blah blah blah don’t listen to anything you guys,” Iris says continuing to wrestle with Barry as he manages to get a hold of her thighs and lift them both off the couch. Iris had no other choice but to but to grab onto his shirt and his neck so she won’t fall backward. 

“I think this one resembles one of your favorite position right?” Barry says with a glint in his eyes and messy hair that reminds her of some of their late-night activities. 

Iris couldn’t help but bite her lower lip looking at him give her his famous “smolder.” (that gets him out of doing anything by the way) She almost forgets that the camera was on as he slowly plants her safely back on the floor. 

“Babe my dad could watch this,” She says trying to pout her lips out at him but couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Oh, but it was okay when it was me,” he says laughing right along with her while both of them sit back down on the couch.

“Yes, next question. Describe me in three words?”

Barry just looked her in the eyes and says “Intelligent, stylish, resourceful, gorgeous, humble, loving and my soulmate.” 

“Awe baby, that was so nice.” Iris couldn’t help but grab his face and kiss him softly on the lips. She knows that physical touch is both of their love languages but his words affected her just the same as his touch. 

“Okay, do I have any birthmarks if so where?”

“Yes, you have one on your right butt cheek. And guys it’s so cute. Iris says talking to the camera. “It’s in the shape of a little fish and-”

“Alright, alright enough about my cute ass,” Barry says giving her a knowing look.

“Sorry.” She says holding in a laugh “ Next question is what is my favorite place for you to massage me?” 

“Definitely your feet right or is it another body part that’s your favorite?” 

Barry asks sarcastically while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Iris just hit his shoulder while rolling her eyes at him

“I wear heels probably five days out of the week for 6 to 8 hours plus so my feet are always sore.” 

“Where is the most public place we had sex? These questions are getting more and more risque”

“Oh shut up you know you love it.” Barry just shrugs and smiles “And the most public place we had sex was in Bali on the beach. And while it sounds sexy guys sand is not and neither is rug burn.” “What do I prefer wearing to bed pajamas, lingerie, t-shirt, or nothing at all?”

“Being naked which you and I both love,” Barry answers smirking at her. “What is my favorite part of your body?”

“My face, but my ass is a close second.”

“A very close second… like this close.” Barry says by trying to put his index finger and thumb as close together without touching.

“You’re so annoying you know that ?!” Iris chuckles “What do we argue about the most?”

  
  


“I would say we argue the most about time. We both work very stressful jobs so sometimes we can go a full day or two without slowing down or spending some quality time together.” 

“What is the best way to get my attention?”

“It isn’t that hard all I have to do is either touch you and if that doesn’t work get naked,” Iris says shrugging. 

“Yup that works. What is something you do that annoys me?”

“Hm.” Iris thinks for a few seconds but honestly can’t think of any “I don’t think you ever told me what I do that annoys you.”   
  


“Well, there is one thing-”

“Okay… what is it.” Iris says getting slightly defensive. 

“Its really not a lot. Don’t get upset but you are kind of a sheet stealer and you love eating off my plate … and you also like wearing my clothes without ever getting them back or asking for that matter, oh and you also leave you makeup and bobby pins everywhere-”

“Wow, that’s not a lot at all Barry.” Iris deadpans Barry

“I love you,” Barry says in a sing-song way giving his best adorkable smile and kisses her on the forehead. 

“Okay, last question. How do I like my coffee?” Iris asks.

“An Americano with an extra shot … or a chai latte with skim milk. It depends on your workload. And I think that answer deserves a kiss.”

“Shut up,” Iris says faking being annoyed and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Another one” Iris just rolls her eyes but obliges her husband. “Another,” He whispers softly as he tries to deepen the kiss but Iris swiftly pushes him away “Alright I’m done,” Barry laughs lifting his hands up. Iris tries to collect herself but finding it hard to do because she loves it when he becomes possessive and dominant.

“Okay, I think that is enough question for today. Don’t forget to like and subscribe bye.” Iris says ending the video with a smile.

“Well, that was more fun than I thought...what do you want to do now?” Barry asks genuinely as Iris continues to look at him in a daze but he doesn’t seem to notice yet “We could watch a movie or something.”

“Or we try out my second favorite position yeah?” Iris says seductively 

“Oh, let me see if I remember that one,” Barry says eyes filling with lust as he grabs Iris and puts her on his lap again playing catch and release with her lips until Iris deepens the kiss by parting his lips with her tongue. Instead of her trying to choke him she guides one hand around his neck while the other slides into his hair raking her fingers in his scalp. Barry moves his hands down to her butt grunting as shes starts kissing and nibbling down his neck. “You make me so hot baby,” Iris whispers in her ear while simultaneously grinding her hips into his pelvis. Barry doesn’t respond back he just simply lifts her off the couch by her butt and maneuvers them through the living room and up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Barry throws Iris on the bed playfully as she slowly shimmies up the bed taking off her pants throwing them at him. Barry just admires her for a second licking his lips. “Are you gonna continue to look at me or are you gonna get naked,” Iris says looking him up and down.

“How about both.” He smirks taking off all his clothes, except his boxers. 

As he joins her in the bed Iris couldn’t help but grab at him and pushes him down onto the bed and straddled him. “Damn so aggressive,” Barry says giving her a cheeky smile with dark eyes. 

“Shut up, you know you like it,” Iris says rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Barry just moans lowly. She leans down and kisses him once more but softly this time. “Thanks, babe for doing the video with me I know it’s not a big deal but-”

“I’ll do anything for you, Iris…I love you.”

“I love you.” Iris slowly takes her shirt and bra off as she situates herself right over his length. Both their hearts start to race as Barry gazes at her breast then to her face and back reaching his hands out to palm them. Making them hard as he rotates his thumbs around the nipples. While Iris was distracted by the pleasure she was receiving losing herself in the moment Barry swiftly rolled her onto her back and started trailing kisses from her lips to her jawn down to her neck. He continues to descend down her body passed her breast and stomach she can’t help but whimper and grab at his hair and bite her lips. Once Barry gets to the center of her thighs he puts her legs onto his shoulders and starts to kiss the insides of her thighs 

“You’re so sexy” Barry whispers gazing from her eyes to her lower lips. 

He starts out slowly licking her from top to bottom in steady strokes while giving her eye contact. 

“Ugh, Barry,” Iris moans finding it hard to keep her open as he starts speeding up his licks and adding a finger or two to the ministration. Iris starts to undulate her hips into Barry’s mouth seeking her release. 

As she starts to crest he hold her thighs down into the mattress and continues to lick and kiss her center but much slower. As Iris’s body starts to relax and her breath regulates somewhat Barry is kissing back up her body. “Good?”

“I don’t even know why you continue to ask that question anymore.”

Barry starts to chuckle as he jumps off the bed to take off his boxers “Just checking... gotta make sure I please my wife.”

  
  



End file.
